


Just Got Started Lovin' You

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: satedan_grabass, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to get what you need you have to stop denying what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Got Started Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/gifts).



> **Title:** Just Got Started Lovin' You  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,517  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes to get what you need you have to stop denying what you want.  
>  **Recipient's name:** This was written for for an exchange at [Satedan_Grabass](http://satedan-grabass.livejournal.com/)  
>  for Gaffsie  
>  **A/N:** The title was taken from James Otto's [Just Got Started Lovin' You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCx6NnGYHh0)  
>  **A/N2:** A huge thank you goes to wings128 for all your support. And for cordy69 for being an awesome beta.

A sharp, piercing sound echoed through the room as Ronon pushed back his chair, scraping it on the floor in his rush to leave. He had to get out of there and he had to do it now. Without a backward glance he rushed out of the room as if the hounds of hell, or something equally as frightening were after him. 

John stared at everyone at the table with his mouth agape. _What the hell had happened to make Ronon leave like that without a word?_ At the confused looks he was receiving he knew that the rest of his team was just as dumbfounded as he was. 

With one fluid motion, John grabbed his empty tray and stood. “I’m going to find out what that was all about. I’ll see you guys later.” And without another word John left in search of Ronon.

 

The minute the door of his room had closed behind him, Ronon breathed a sigh of relief as he threw himself face down on his bed. _What the hell was going on with him today?_

It had all started innocently enough. They had all been sitting around the table talking about the latest mission they had completed but for some reason the only thing he could think of was pulling Sheppard into his arms and kissing him. It had taken all of his control to keep his hands away from his commanding officer. For a split second he had been pleased with himself for his self-control but that had all changed the second Sheppard had leaned forward and looked him in the eyes with the little half smile on his face. His control had all but vanished and before he could do something incredibly embarrassing, Ronon had bolted. He knew he couldn’t be in the same room with John looking at him like that and not do something drastic in front of everyone. It was better if he hid out in his room until whatever the hell was wrong with him went away. If it ever did. And the way he was feeling right now it was doubtful he would ever stop feeling this way about John.

“John.” His breath hitched as Sheppard’s first name echoed through the room. Ronon moistened his lips and whispered once more, “John.” He smiled as the name slid against his skin like a lover’s caress.

He let out a huge sigh. _When the hell had this happened? When had he started to want John?_ His mind raced through his memories trying to find the exact moment when he had begun to want more than friendship from John. 

 

He watched as a satisfied smile threatened to split John’s face as he hit the tiny ball out into the middle of the ocean. Apparently, that was a good thing. Personally, he didn’t understand the thrill. Give him something to hunt, something to kill and he was a happy man. 

“Come on, Chewie. Give it a try.” John held out his club for Ronon to use. At Ronon’s hesitant look he quickly added, “It’s a golf club. It won’t bite.”

As he listened to John explain the rules he knew there was no way he would ever enjoy a game like this. It couldn’t even be called a game. Not really. Or at least it sure wasn’t a game for men. A thin stick to hit a tiny, little ball! But at the look on John’s face he knew he didn’t have a choice. He would do anything John asked him to do just to keep that expression on the older man’s face. With great reluctance Ronon had accepted the thin stick. 

A smile curled his lips as he remembered the look on John’s face as he had gripped the stick in one hand and hit the ball out into the ocean. It had pleased him to no end to notice that his ball had went farther than Sheppard’s but he still didn’t remember thinking he had wanted to do the things to the other man that he wanted to do now. Things that kept him awake late at night, hard and aching.

 

All of his memories of Sheppard weren’t as carefree. Most of the time they were fighting for their lives. A shiver crawled down his spine as he remembered the young Wraith female who had fed on Sheppard effectively infecting him with the retrovirus. He had almost gone insane with worry about what would happen to John if the cure hadn’t been found. But thankfully the doctor had been able to cure him and the colonel was none the worst for wear. Ronon shook his head, so that couldn’t be what was causing his feelings now either.

 

Ronon flipped over onto his back and flung his arm over his eyes. 

 

When Sheppard’s father had passed away, it had felt only natural that he had accompanied John to the funeral. There was no way he would have let John face that kind of pain by himself. But that’s what friends do for one another right? It had nothing to do with wanting John so badly he could practically feel his body against his skin.

Maybe it was the first time Sheppard had called him ‘Chewie’ or it could have been the second he had picked John up in his arms and spun him around. Or it could have been all the little moments they had spent together sharing their thoughts, their dreams. But it really didn’t matter when he had fallen for Sheppard. All that did matter was that he knew he wanted John more than he wanted anything in this galaxy or any other. He wanted him more than he wanted to hunt; more than he wanted to breathe.

A loud sigh echoed through his room. This was just great. He had finally found a home and now he would have to leave it. What other choice did he have? There was no way he could stay on Atlantis while he lusted after the commander of the team. No matter how badly he wanted to stay.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. With the grace of a jungle cat, Ronon stood and stretched his body before he walked over and opened the door.

As soon as the door slid open John walked inside without waiting to be asked. “What’s going on, Chewie?”

Ronon couldn’t speak he could only stare at the object of his obsession. And he freely admitted it, if only to himself; he was obsessed with John. He loved the way that man’s hair stayed mussed no matter how many times he combed it, the way his eyes twinkled when he was happy and the way his lips curled into a smile at some shared moment between them. There was nothing about John he didn’t like or want. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him. He wanted to do things to and with Sheppard that made him blush just to think about them and he was pretty sure some of them could be considered illegal in most galaxies. But most of all he wanted to hold John in his arms and know without a shadow of doubt that John belonged to him. Always. In other words he wanted it all.

 

As the doors slid shut, without a word Ronon closed the distance between them. 

John couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back as Ronon moved ever closer. _What the hell?_ “Uh, Ronon?”

All half-hearted thoughts of leaving Atlantis left him as he continued to stare at John. He would rather cut off his right arm than leave the man standing in front of him. That left him with only one other option. He had to let the commander know how he felt. “I tried John. I’ve tried so hard to fight this. But I just can’t fight it anymore. I’m tired of fighting.” He couldn’t stop staring at John’s lips as a predatory thrill swept through his body. John Sheppard was his; he just didn’t know it yet.

 _Woah! Ronon tired of fighting? John really didn’t like the sound of that. There wasn’t anything Ronon liked better in the world than a good fight._ “Easy there, Chewie. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know how it happened, Sheppard. One minute everything’s fine. I’m happy with the life I have here on Atlantis but now it’s all changed in an instant.” His body brushed against John’s as he spoke.

John swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as the look of confusion deepened on his face. “You’re not making any sense, Ronon. What changed?”

Ronon’s hands trembled as he reached out and ran his fingers through John’s hair; he couldn’t help but marvel at the silky texture. “This.” For a moment he stared into John’s eyes before he bent his head and captured his lips.

It was as if he had struck a lit match to a pool of gasoline. He felt like he was on fire burning from the inside out; his body being consumed by passion. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of John in his arms, their lips mating and their tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouth as they warred for dominance.

With great reluctance Ronon lifted his head.

“Wow. That was...” John lifted his fingers to touch his own lips. “I’m not sure what that was.”

“Yeah.” Ronon whispered as he ducked his head towards John once more.

John placed a hand against Ronon’s chest to hold him off. “Don’t you think we should talk about this first?”

“Talk about what?”

Nervous laughter echoed through the room as John took a small step backwards and swept his hands to include them. “This. Whatever the hell this is that’s happening between us.”

“Is that what you want, John?” Ronon ignored the hand that pushed against his chest, bent his head and dipped his tongue into the hollow of John’s throat. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he heard the tormented groan escaped John. “Do you really want to talk?” He punctuated the question with another flick of his tongue. “Now?”

For just a moment John let the question hang in the air between them. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer that. He did have questions he needed Ronon to answer. Questions like when had Ronon started to feel this way about him? And why it had taken him so damn long to act on those feelings? But he couldn’t get any of those questions passed his lips. All he could do was stare at Ronon, his mouth slightly parted as he tried to get his breathing back under control and hope that Ronon would kiss him again.

As John’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, Ronon’s control snapped once again. With a growl of possession echoing through the room he reached out and pulled John closer to him, their bodies so close together they could have been fused as one. Slowly, he wanted to give John plenty of time to back away, he bent his head.

“I want you, John.” He couldn’t pull his eyes away from John’s lips. “But if you don’t feel the same way....”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. With a groan of longing John curled his hand at the back of Ronon’s neck and pulled his head towards him. “Damn. I want you so bad. I have wanted you for a very long time.” His breath teased against Ronon’s lips. “Kiss me.” He didn’t have to ask Ronon twice.

 

A growl followed swiftly by a moan sent shivers down his spine. This was what he had wanted, no needed for such a long time. He could hardly believe it was finally happening. He could feel Ronon’s erection digging into him as he was pulled ever closer. Sharp teeth scraped his neck as large hands cupped his ass through his pants. “Easy, Ronon. Go slow.” He whispered as his hands gripped Ronon’s hair.

“I can’t.” Ronon’s voice was harsh with barely controlled passion. “I can’t slow down, John. Next time. I promise.” He hoped he wasn’t scaring John with the force of his desire but there was no way in hell he could stop or even slow down. He had to get inside of John or he was going to die.

John couldn’t stop his body from trembling at Ronon’s promise. He hadn’t even realized he had been worried about what would happen afterward but now that he knew, he had been promised, there would be a next time... who needed slow? With a sigh of surrender John molded himself to Ronon, their bodies touching from chest, hip and thigh. Nothing could have gotten between them. His hands moved urgently over Ronon’s body. This was the way they should have been from the very beginning.

 

Ronon titled his head back as John licked the base of his throat before pulling the skin into his mouth. His body shook with desire and his eyes almost rolled back in his head as John sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. He didn’t know how he was going to explain the mark to the rest of the team but he would have to worry about that tomorrow. Right now he had better things to do; like making it to the bed unless he wanted to take John on his knees on the floor like a wild animal and although that idea had a lot of merit as far as he was concerned; he wanted their first time together to be in a soft bed. 

Warm, wet sounds encouraged by loud moans of desire echoed around them as they pushed and pulled their way towards Ronon’s bed. Fingers dug into flesh leaving bruises but neither one noticed or would have cared if they did. Blind passion roared through Ronon's body, the only thought in his head was to get inside of John before he exploded. 

“I can’t wait any longer. I have to have you. Now.” His whispered plea sent shivers racing up and down John’s spine.

“Yes. Please.” John whispered harshly in agreement. It was all he could do not to throw himself on Ronon's bed and beg the Satedan to take him.

Without warning the sound of cloth tearing rang in his ears as Ronon ripped John’s shirt from his body. He groaned at the expanse of skin in front him as the offending pieces fell discarded to the floor. His fingers trembled as he reached out and ran his hands down John’s chest. He was amazed at how soft the hair was there and how much he wanted to go on caressing it. They would have all the time in the world to go slow and discover each others bodies but right now he couldn’t wait any longer.

A flick of his wrist and John’s pants were undone and falling into a heap around his ankles. Ronon almost laughed with delight as John fell back onto the foot of the bed and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. But the laughter died in his throat at the look on John’s face. He had never had anyone look at him the way John did. Lust, desire, passion, and need were all written on John’s face for him to see. There was also something else there, something he hadn’t quite bargained for but it was something that he desperately wanted from the man in front of him but was too scared to ask for. It was humbling. It also made his cock even harder than it had been before.

Ronon leaned over and began kissing John once more, his hands slowly caressing the other man’s body; wringing harsh sounds from his throat. He kissed his way from John’s mouth, to his neck and down his chest. He smiled at the sound that ripped from John’s throat as his teeth raked against the sensitive skin of his hip. Ronon raised himself up. “Look at me.”

John turned his head to stare at Ronon. Pure unadulterated lust blazed in his eyes. 

Ronon’s breath caught in his throat at the look and his hands trembled as he pulled John’s underwear from his body. His eyes darkened as he stood and watched John scoot further up onto the bed. Quickly, Ronon removed his clothing. He couldn’t believe this moment was here. It was really going to happen. Finally, he was going to make love to John Sheppard. 

Slowly, Ronon crawled onto the bed, his muscles bunching beneath his skin as he moved towards John. The second he was on top of John, Ronon captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He took his time kissing John, learning all the little sounds John made when he was pleased. Slowly, he slid a hand between them and grasped the other man’s cock. As his fingers danced along the length, he swallowed John’s groan for his own.

 

John’s breath came in strangled gasps as he finally moved his head to the side and whispered, “Do you have any...” His sentence trailed off as he turned his head to stare directly into Ronon’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Ronon nodded his head as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of _Astroglide_ out of his nightstand. He had picked it up the last time he was on Earth with John. He hadn’t had any real plans about being with his team leader at the time, at least not consciously, but he had felt it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides the byline had read – Real Pleasure Lasts Longer – How could he resist that?

Ronon kneeled between John’s legs, opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil into his hand. As he stared into John’s eyes he slowly caressed the length of his cock, slathering the oil from base to tip.

“Want some help with that?” 

Ronon sucked in his breath at the question. Just the thought of John touching him was enough to have him on the verge coming. But he had to, he had to feel John’s hand wrapped around him, sliding up and down... With a groan, Ronon poured some oil in John's outstretched hand and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. 

John wrapped his fingers around Ronon’s cock and began to slide his hand up and down the hard length. A small, strangled sound escaped Ronon as John’s thumb circled the head of his cock. He tossed his head back, his eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling as pleasure rolled through him in waves. More and more until he thought he would pass out from the exquisite thrill of having Sheppard caress him. 

A groan of dismay rumbled through him as he gripped John’s hand to still him. 

John quickly glanced up. “Did I do something wrong?”

“God no.” Ronon couldn’t believe John had any doubts about that. “You did everything right. But if you don’t stop now I’m going to spill myself all over your body and while I would love to see your naked flesh marked with my come, that’s not how I want our first time to be. Okay?”

Wordlessly, John nodded his head. _How could he argue with that logic?_ John had barely finished nodding his head in agreement when he felt Ronon’s fingers begin to prepare him. A groan and then another this one louder than before broke free. _How could anything feel this good?_ John didn’t have a clue he had asked the question out loud until Ronon spoke. 

__“Because it’s you and me and trust me it’s about to get even better.”_ _

___Better?_ The slow crooked grin that Ronon loved so much slowly appeared on John’s face. “Then by all means, show me better.”_ _

__It was as if Ronon had been waiting for John’s say so before he continued. In one fluid movement he pushed John’s legs open wider and scooted closer until the head of his cock rested against the puckered opening. With one thrust he began to slowly inch inside of John’s body. He bit his lip at the pleasure that gripped him as inch by inch he slid inside until finally he was seated to the hilt._ _

__Ronon completely misinterpreted the look on John’s face and stilled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”_ _

__John reached his hand up and caressed the side of Ronon’s face. “I never thought you did. And believe me you’re not.” He wiggled his hips to prove his words. A strangled sound erupted from John as he slid his arms around Ronon and pulled him down towards him. The change in the angle drove Ronon’s cock deeper inside until it pushed against John’s prostate._ _

__John almost felt as if he would jump out of his skin from pure pleasure. “Damn, Ronon.” his voice was husky as he spoke._ _

__“Y’okay?” He barely recognized his own voice the pleasure was so intense. Of all the times he had dreamed of being like this with John he had never quite got it right. And he had imagined a lot of things with John but he had never even thought it would feel like this. John was so warm, so tight he felt as if he would go insane from the pure pleasure of being inside of the man beneath him. This was one time when reality far beat the dreams._ _

__John didn’t know why Ronon would think he wouldn’t be okay. As a matter of fact he had never been more okay in his life. He felt as if he had been holding his breath waiting for this moment with Ronon forever; and now he could finally breathe again._ _

__Slowly, Ronon raised his body until he was once more kneeling between John’s legs. With a grin on his face, he hooked John’s legs around his arms._ _

__“Damn.” John whispered again as Ronon slowly began to move inside of him._ _

__For just a moment Ronon lost himself in the pure pleasure of being inside of John; of feeling the ecstasy of the muscles of John’s ass squeezing him, holding him in the warm, tight cavern. The pleasure was almost too much but he knew he would never get enough._ _

__Large fingers dug into the skin of his thighs, but John didn’t care. As long as Ronon didn’t stop that was all that mattered. He pushed the lower half of his body up higher, eager to greet Ronon’s cock on each thrust. He could feel the fire racing through his body, he could feel his orgasm hovering just out of reach and his cock wasn’t even being touched._ _

__Almost as if John had willed it Ronon let go of one of his legs to gently wrap his hand around John’s cock._ _

__John couldn’t hide his reaction even if he had wanted to. His breath locked in his throat, his body trembled with the force of his desire as Ronon slowly slid his hand up and down the length of his cock. _Oh God! That was it! More, harder, faster. He was almost there!_ “Ronon!”_ _

__Ronon had never really given much thought to his name before. It had always just been a name but the way John said it, his voice husky with passion and need almost drove him out of his mind._ _

__“Harder.”_ _

__Ronon gripped John’s hip in one hand as he began to thrust deeper and deeper inside of John, making sure he hit John’s prostate with every thrust. His other hand kept stroking John’s cock, harder and faster until he could feel John trembling beneath him._ _

__“Harder.” John’s voice was almost completely unrecognizable as the word tumbled from his lips._ _

__With a groan of agreement, Ronon tightened his grip on John’s hip as he thrust deeper and deeper, faster and faster, his other hand kept up the matching rhythm on John’s cock until finally..._ _

__“Ronon!” John arched up, almost unseating Ronon, as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body. Warm jets of semen ran down Ronon’s hand and fell into pools on John’s stomach._ _

__The sight of John coming, the sound of his name ripped from his throat was more than Ronon could take. He gripped John’s hips in both hands as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into the body beneath him. His breath came in ragged moans as his balls tightened against him. Over and over he thrust himself into John’s willing body until finally his orgasm tore through him ripping John’s name from his lips as his semen poured deep within John. With a deep satisfied groan, Ronon collapsed on top of John. They lay still wrapped in each other’s arms until Ronon’s cock softened and slid gently from John’s ass._ _

__

__For a long time the only sound in the room was labored breathing. It echoed through the room as the two lovers fought to get their breathing back under control._ _

__It was Ronon who finally broke the silence. “You okay?”_ _

__“Yeah, you?”_ _

__A smile began to pull at the corners of Ronon’s mouth. “I’m all kinds of good.”_ _

___Yes, you are._ With a matching smile on his face, John Sheppard sat up and began to search for his pants._ _

__A scowl wrinkled his forehead. “What are you’re doing?”_ _

__“I’m going to get dressed that is if I can find my pants.”_ _

__The scowl deepened on Ronon’s face. “Why?”_ _

__“Because I can’t stay here all day.”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“Because I have to get back to work and because no matter how much I might want to stay, I have to go see about the....” His voice trailed off as a thought occurred to him. “You really want me stay? Why?”_ _

__Ronon swallowed hard. He hadn’t thought this was going to be easy, he wasn’t one to talk about his feelings but he also didn’t want John to leave. “Because I’ve never felt this way before about anyone, John.” Once more Ronon swallowed hard before he slid closer to John and placed his hand on the other man’s leg. As he stared into John’s eyes Ronon’s fingers were drawing circles on John’s bare thigh. “And because I just got started lovin’ you.”_ _

__John didn’t know why he started to say what he did. Maybe it was Ronon’s confession or perhaps it was the smile that did it. “Ronon, I.... you.” For some reason the one word got stuck in his throat as he stared into the dark eyes of the man in front of him. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things he needed Ronon to hear so why couldn’t he say them?_ _

__Ronon reached out and cupped the side of John’s face with his hand. It was okay that John couldn’t say the words yet. He didn’t need to hear them. He already knew exactly how John felt because he felt the same way too. “It’s okay, John. I.... you too.” And with that he pulled John back into his arms and started loving him all over again._ _


End file.
